


Yuuri gets squished

by adorbspml



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorbspml/pseuds/adorbspml
Summary: Aka Yuuri trying to get out of bed in the morning.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Yuuri gets squished

**Author's Note:**

> This was a silly fic.

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes. Blurry brightness shone all around him. Breathing was a little tough, a heavy weight crushing his chest. At least the weight was warm, Yuuri supposed. His eyes tried to focus a little on his surroundings and in the blurs of colour he could see a a platinum blur and vaguely make out some shapes. Limbs! Victor must have decided Yuuri was the perfect pillow in his sleep. It was rather adorable even if he couldn't breath. He made a grab for his glasses and the entire world sharpened.

Victor was indeed sleeping on him. He had a serene look painted on his face and Yuuri internally swooned. His hair was in a messy array and Yuuri leaned forward and planted loving kisses on all the skin he could reach. Each kiss held a promise. Love, safety and forever were prominent themes in them. Victor a happy sigh and curled closer to Yuuri. A giggle erupted from the Japanese man and he kissed Victor's cheek and neck. Victor smelled like mint and fresh. Yuuri loved it. Suddenly Yuuri got pounced on by a brown fluffy giant. Makkachin nosed at Yuuri's face, her tail swinging happily.

Yuuri tried to sit up more which caused Victor to bury his face into Yuuri's stomach. He held Yuuri's sides tightly and yanked the covers over his head. Yuuri cuddled Makkachin. "I'll go and make you and Vitya food. Don't worry"he said calmly and kissed her head. Her tail whipped left and right excitedly. Yuuri pushed his bangs back slightly and tried to crawl out of bed. Victor whimpered and a pout grew on his face. Yuuri disentangled himself and made his way out of the warm, cosy nest that him and Victor had created. He watched in amusement as the Russian man grumbled and his hands clawed around the sheets in search of Yuuri. When he found nothing a frown settled on his normally smooth forehead. 

Yuuri walked into the kitchen and prepared blueberry pancakes. He fed Makkachin and made tea and coffee and some juice, he could never decide. He grabbed a tray and set up everything beautifully, his Vitya deserved a treat. He cut the pancakes into hearts, knowing Victor would greatly appreciate it. Yuuri wasn't the most forward and affectionate person most of the time but these subtle messages were enough for Victor to understand how much he meant to Yuuri. He walked into the room, the cold still causing goosebumps to cover his bare chest, his legs were safe due to a pair of sweatpants. 

He was met with the sight of a bleary-eyed Victor with an intense and frantic look in his eyes. His blue eyes were hazy and he seemed overly upset about something until he turned to Yuuri. "YUURI!"he cried gleefully. His smiled widened as he saw the meal Yuuri had prepared. "Pancakes!"he cried happily and started making grabby hands. Yuuri carefully set down the tray and crawled under the blankets. He was instantly enveloped in a blanket of warmth. Comfort seeped into his bones as Victor scooted close to him and let out little joyous giggles. 

They peacefully enjoyed their breakfast. Victor feeding Yuuri bits and smiling at Yuuri's blushing. Makkachin joined her owners and lay happily on their warm, soft, comfy blankets that smelled like home. And some other weird stuff from time to time. After the couple finished breakfast Victor cupped Yuuri's face and kissed him hard. He winked before slipping beneath the covers. They didn't leave the bed for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Prompts too.


End file.
